


Чай и беседа. Часть 2

by Sevima



Series: Беседы в СМС [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season 2 spoilers, Texting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разговор, что был запланирован, так и не состоялся, а Джон пошел на свидание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чай и беседа. Часть 2

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tea and Conversation, Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/375349) by [PipMer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer). 



_**Шерлок? - ГЛ**_  
  
Что? - ШХ  
  
_**Как вы там с Джоном поживаете? - ГЛ**_  
  
Куча дел. - ШХ  
  
_**У вас куча дел? Здорово. Так у вас все наладилось? - ГЛ**_  
  
Не изображай из себя идиота. У меня куча дел. И совершенно нет времени на пустые разговоры. - ШХ  
  
_**Я всего лишь хотел узнать, как прошел твой разговор с Джоном. После того, как он протрезвел. - ГЛ**_  
  
Никак. - ШХ  
  
_**В смысле? - ГЛ**_  
  
Мы не поговорили. - ШХ  
  
_**Шерлок! Ты же обещал, что со всем разберешься! Только поэтому я не писал тебе в последние два дня. Ты просил дать тебе время, чтобы иметь возможность поговорить с Джоном. - ГЛ**_  
  
Все пошло не по плану. - ШХ  
  
_**О чем ты? - ГЛ**_  
  
Он не помнит то, о чем мы говорили. - ШХ  
  
_**Он был настолько пьян? - ГЛ**_  
  
Очевидно. - ШХ  
  
_**А он не может просто просмотреть историю своих сообщений? - ГЛ**_  
  
Больше не может. - ШХ  
  
_**Шерлок! Ты стащил его телефон и стер те сообщения? Разве это не контрпродуктивно? - ГЛ**_  
  
Контрпродуктивно по отношению к чему? - ШХ  
  
_**К тому, чтобы обещанный мне тобой разговор все же состоялся. - ГЛ**_  
  
Разве в нем еще есть необходимость? Он ничего не помнит, и доказательств не осталось. Так что и проблемы больше нет. - ШХ  
  
_**Ты просто потрясающий придурок! Его чувства все еще при нем, они-то никуда не делись. И он уж точно помнит ту часть разговора, что была до его похода в паб. - ГЛ**_  
  
Он весьма смутно помнит то, что было до паба. Плюс, я удалил и те сообщения тоже. - ШХ  
  
_**Шерлок Холмс! Клянусь богом, у тебя нет АБСОЛЮТНО никакого понятия о правилах приличия и тайне личной жизни! Ты не имеешь права подправлять чувства и воспоминания людей подобным образом. То, что ты притворяешься, будто ничего не было, ничуть не улучшает ситуацию. Тебе НЕОБХОДИМО с ним поговорить. - ГЛ**_  
  
Зачем? Для этого нет причин. Он не торопится делиться своими чувствами со мной. И наша дружба точно не находится под угрозой разрушения. Все вернулось к тому, что было до тех смс. То есть, все просто прекрасно. - ШХ  
  
_**Прекрасно? Именно так все было между вами раньше? Ты никого не обманешь. - ГЛ**_  
  
Лестрейд, не суй свой нос не в свое дело. Ты нечего не знаешь о наших отношениях. - ШХ  
  
_**Шерлок, Джон Ватсон излил мне свою душу в тот вечер. Он показал мне всю вашу переписку за время твоего небольшого путешествия в Эдинбург. Сколько еще ты будешь отрицать то, что происходит между вами? - ГЛ**_  
  
Отвали, Лестрейд. - ШХ  
  
_**Так, дай-ка подумать секунду... Не-а, не дождешься. - ГЛ**_  
  
НЕ ЛЕЗЬ туда, куда тебя не просят. Мы с Джоном в полном порядке. И наши отношения в порядке. Как там говорят? Не пытайся склеить то, что не сломано? Джон и я - не сломаны. Так что, будь добр, просто не лезь. - ШХ  
  
_**Конечно же, вы не "сломаны". Но если бы существовала возможность вам с Джоном стать... ближе... Ты разве этого не хотел бы? - ГЛ**_  
  
Что заставляет тебя думать, что я захотел бы? - ШХ  
  
_**Потому, что Джон показывал мне твои сообщения, помнишь? - ГЛ**_  
  
И? - ШХ  
  
_**Я тебя точно придушу. - ГЛ**_  
  
Да что ж вы с Джоном все хотите меня задушить? У вас двоих какой-то пунктик, что ли, на этом? - ШХ  
  
_**Боже... Я действительно не понимаю, как он тебя терпит. - ГЛ**_  
  
Это касается лишь нас двоих. - ШХ  
  
Он пришел домой. - ШХ  
  
_**Где это он был? - ГЛ**_  
  
На свидании с Мери. - ШХ  
  
_**Я думал, они давно разошлись. - ГЛ**_  
  
Так и было. Он позвонил ей вчера вечером, решил, что стоит дать им еще один шанс. - ШХ  
  
_**И ты просто так позволил ему? - ГЛ**_  
  
Почему нет? Это была моя идея. - ШХ  
  
_**Что? Не Мери он хочет, Шерлок. - ГЛ**_  
  
Джон не знает, чего хочет. Поэтому я решил немного подтолкнуть его в правильном направлении. Мери по крайней мере наименее неприятная из всех женщин, с которыми он встречался. - ШХ  
  
_**Наименее неприятная? Иисусе, и тебя еще называют гением. - ГЛ**_  
  
Это потому, что так оно и есть. - ШХ  
  
Должен идти. До скорого. - ШХ  
  
_**Мы еще не закончили, Шерлок. - ГЛ**_  
  
Нет, закончили. - ШХ  
  
***  
  
Джон? - ШХ  
  
_Не сейчас, Шерлок. У меня свидание. - ДВ_  
  
Лестрейд звонил. Тройное убийство. Встретимся в Ярде через десять минут. - ШХ  
  
_Я уверен, что ты и сам можешь с этим справиться, Шерлок. Мы с Мери стоим в очереди в кино, а после собираемся поесть. Увидимся после. - ДВ_  
  
Может быть опасно. - ШХ  
  
_Не в этот раз. Мы у Анджело. Я принесу тебе то, что останется. - ДВ_  
  
Цыпленок пармезан? - ШХ  
  
_Я не собираюсь заказывать ТВОЕ любимое блюдо для СЕБЯ на своем свидании! Ты получишь то, что выберу я. - ДВ_  
  
Это не самый дружелюбный способ сгладить тот факт, что ты бросаешь меня в полном одиночестве. - ШХ  
  
_Я ничего не стараюсь сгладить! Ты же у нас консультирующий детектив, так что иди... консультируй. - ДВ_  
  
Ты мой партнер. - ШХ  
  
_Не сегодня. - ДВ_  
  
Всегда. - ШХ  
  
_Не выйдет. - ДВ_  
  
Джон, ты мне НУЖЕН. Дело обещает быть сложным и очень интересным. Мне понадобится твоя помощь. - ШХ  
  
_Раньше ты прекрасно справлялся без меня. Так что я тебе не нужен. - ДВ_  
  
Нет, не справлялся. И ты нужен мне. - ШХ  
  
Джон. - ШХ  
  
_Мери пошла в дамскую комнату, так что я могу уделить тебе еще пять минут, после чего тебе придется оставить меня в покое. Это ведь была ТВОЯ идея, чтобы мы вновь сошлись, ты понимаешь? - ДВ_  
  
Я не ожидал, что ваши отношения с ней будут пересекаться с нашей работой. - ШХ  
  
_"Нашей" работой? Это ты детектив, а я всего лишь доктор. - ДВ_  
  
Ты МОЙ доктор. Периодически ты ходишь на работу в клинику, но на меня ты работаешь постоянно. - ШХ  
  
_Работаю НА тебя? Что, я теперь твой подчиненный? - ДВ_  
  
Ты понял, что я имел в виду. - ШХ  
  
_Нет, вообще-то. Объясни поподробнее. - ДВ_  
  
Я мозг, Джон, а ты - сердце. - ШХ  
  
_Я - сердце? - ДВ_  
  
Конечно. У меня его нет, поэтому ты - его заместитель. Ты нужен мне здесь, чтобы уравновешивать меня, сглаживать мои острые углы. Ты необходим, Джон. - ШХ  
  
Джон? - ШХ  
  
_Думаю, это самые приятные слова, что ты когда-либо мне говорил. Ну, кроме тех, когда ты назвал меня проводником света, конечно. - ДВ_  
  
Но это же правда. И это не относится только к работе. - ШХ  
  
_О чем ты? - ДВ_  
  
Ты необходим мне в моей работе, это очевидно. Но ты так же нужен мне и в других областях. - ШХ  
  
_Например? - ДВ_  
  
_Шерлок? - ДВ_  
  
Я подъехал к Скотленд-Ярду. Мне нужно переговорить с Лестрейдом. Если тебя точно не будет, то увидимся уже дома, я буду поздно. - ШХ  
  
_Хорошо. Тогда, до встречи. - ДВ_  
  
***  
  
_**Джон, я так и не дозвонился до тебя. Как только получишь это сообщение, поезжай в больницу Чаринг-Кросс. Шерлока подстрелили. - ГЛ**_  
  
Больница Чаринг-Кросс. Мой брат ранен. \- МХ


End file.
